Cursed Heart
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: Oneshot. Kagome had a dark secret. Can Inuyasha convince her that taking a chance at love a second time will piece together her shattered life? Inuyasha x Kagome.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character of the original Inuyasha anime. I do not claim it to be. Any external characters and scenarios though are mine. Any resemblance to real life people are simply coincidental and unintentional. Thank you.**

_**A/N: This is a one shot deal. I changed the storyline of this fic. I have posted this fic before but with a different storyline and different scenarios. I changed it because it was dragging and boring. The pairing is still the same though, Inuyasha X Kagome, Miroku x Sango. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks. **_

_**Michiko**_

Cursed Heart

Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror as she prepared herself for the day. She knew it was going to be another hard day for all of them, for her. She also knew that that day might also be her last. It had been like that for a long time already and somehow her body was accustomed to it. As she combed her long, silky hair, she truly wished things were different. She wished things were like back then, simple and happy. Her new friends didn't know her true past. It's not she didn't want to tell them but it was more that she couldn't. It might just put their lives in more jeopardy than they already were in.

Taking a last look at the mirror, Kagome took a deep breath and took her coat and sword before heading out the door. It was freezing outside. Winter was ending and soon it would be spring. The ice was beginning to melt. It was the coldest time of the year. Kagome braved the cold and walked towards the Inn, a few blocks away. It wasn't the average inn people went to. The Inn was an old mansion converted into the Lune headquarters. The Lune warriors were like any other law enforcement agency only that their members were the best of the best. Their skills were superior to any police or detective agency in all of Japan. They were called upon for special or hard cases. Not just anyone could enter. That person must undergo a series of difficult tests that would demonstrate a person's intellectual and physical capabilities. Kagome was part of that world. She was also a ranking officer. Just by looking at her from across the street, no one would have guessed that a delicate-looking girl like her possessed such extraordinary skills. It hadn't been long since she joined the Lune headquarters although she had been in the organization for years even if she was just seventeen.

"Good morning, Captain." A solder greeted when Kagome entered. Kagome just smiled at the soldier and returned the greeting. Just then, Miroku also arrived. Kagome turned and greeted him. "Hey Miroku. How's Sango doing?" As they walked down the hall, Miroku let out an exasperated breath. "Se's still locked up inside her room. She refuses to come out or talk to any one. She barely eats and still cries all the time." Miroku said. Kagome could see how it has affected Miroku. He wasn't his usual, a little perverted, self. She knew how he felt for Sango and how much he blamed himself for what had happened.

"I just went home for a while to bathe and change. Kagome, Inuyasha told me that I will have to be sent out soon." "Just do your best out there, Miroku. I know how you must feel and I understand where you are getting at. You don't need to ask because you know we will be there for her. She's a close friend and I want to snap her out of it as much as you do. So don't worry. She will hate you more if you don't come back alive."

Miroku grinned. "Inuyasha made a good choice in you. He just beat me to it. If he hadn't, I would have asked you to be the mother of my children, Kagome." "Dream on, Miroku. You know, in times like this, I really have to wonder what Sango sees in you or if you had cast a strong spell on her to make her agree to be your girl." Miroku grinned again. "It doesn't mean that if you can't see my irresistible charms that no one can't." "What's that? Trying to convince yourself again?" Came Inuyasha's voice as he joined them. Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little. "Damn. You might be the Chief but you're still a pain in the ass. Can't you see that I'm trying to steal your girl from you?" Miroku said sarcastically as his best friend. He knew that they weren't together. Kagome still hadn't acknowledged Inuyasha's advances.

"Good luch. But like that's ever going to happen. Besides, when Sango finds out you're trying to hit on her best friend, you'd probably wish you didn't come back alive." "Ok. That's my cue to keep moving. Such display of 'manly' sarcasm is too much for my taste. I'll be with Sango if you need me." Kagome commented as she left the two and headed off to Sango's room. After the incident, Sango had been staying at the Inn for her protection and recovery.

Miroku then became serious. "It's not like you to back off. Are you really going to forget about your feelings for her?" "Who said anything of backing off? She's not ready. Any one in their right mind can see that. Maybe if you stopped being such a flirt, Sango would agree to go steady and not that on-again, off-again relationship you two have." "And this comes from a man who can't even get a date with the woman he's crazy about?" "Piss off, Miroku." Inuyasha said as he walked off down the hall. Miroku just shook his head as he watched Inuyasha disappear around another corner before he too went on his way.

Kagome didn't head towards Sango right away. She stopped at the zen garden and started thinking of her own past. She knew exactly what Sango was going through. She knew how vulnerable and filthy it felt. She would still find herself waking up at the middle of the night panting and all sweaty from having dreamt of the worst day of her life. It was easy for other people to say that it was going to be alright and it was going to be a thing of the past because they hadn't gone through it. They didn't know how it felt. Sango experienced it as did Kagome.

But no one knew that. No one knew that part of her. She couldn't tell them because that would mean they would become closer to her. She couldn't let that happen or they would have lost their lives. It was better that she suffered alone than taking her friends down with her. She hadn't expected to learn to love again but she did. She loved Inuyasha but it cannot happen or he would be the first to die. She lost everything and everyone she loved once. She won't let that happen again.

No one was around. She kept to her thoughts. It had been awhile since she reflected like that. She let her mind drift back to that day and recounted every second of it. Something there would help Sango. She let it all come back to her for Sango's sake. She immersed herself in all the pain again.

As Inuyasha walked down the halls, trying to contemplate on their affairs and what to do next, some of his thoughts seem to drift back to Kagome. Somehow what Miroku said stuck to him. He didn't understand how or why but it just did. But as he was a little lost to his thoughts, But as he let his mind drift, a messenger came running to find him. He stopped in front of Inuyasha. Judging by the man's demeanor, Inuyasha knew that it was something serious. "Chief, we have gotten an anonymous tip. Naraku and his gang are planning to set this city on fire set on midnight. He has had bombs planted and hit men on different parts of the city. He wants this city to fall tonight." "Are you sure? Have you verified the lead?" "Yes, Sir. I've checked. We've lost a man because of it."

Upon hearing the news, Inuyasha quickly said, "Send word immediately. All active members on the field to stop the hell they are doing. Call all off duty members. This is out top priority. Set operation alpha in action. Now!" "Yes Sir!" The messenger said before finally running off to alert the others. Inuyasha then dashed off to where he came and soon met up with Miroku. "Come on. Let's get going. I'll explain on the way. I've initiated operation alpha. Everyone is about to dash to their designated points. Let's get moving." Inuyasha said. Miroku quickly followed without question.

As they went into the streets and made their way to the northern gate of the city, they found that they were suddenly surrounded. Miroku and Inuyasha tightened their grip on their swords. Naraku then came forward. "Well, well, what do we have here? I caught myself such high ranking officials. I'm touched. Such important people came out to meet me. I'm quite honored." He commented sarcastically. Inuyasha and Miroku said nothing.

"Why are you two so agitated? The time of your death is not now. Though a little insurance is necessary." Naraku said and with a wave of his hand, some of his followers dragged a bound family out. Father. Mother. Two young children. All were bound and gagged. Upon seeing them, Inuyasha and Miroku cursed silently. They knew they couldn't just make a move or they risked having those hostages killed.

"That got your attention didn't it?" Naraku said. Inuyasha and Miroku wanted to kill Naraku then and there. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. One more and one dies." Naraku said as he gave a signal and the man's throat was slashed. "What did you do that for? We didn't move!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well it's to get a point through, isn't it?" Naraku replied maliciously. "You are the leader right? So leader to leader, let's make a deal. You sword, the symbol of your power, I want it. In exchange, I will let these people go and spare the city. Now, isn't that generous for a piece of metal?" Naraku suggested as he eyed Inuyasha. Inuyasha, on his part, gritted his teeth. He was filled with anger. But it was a reasonable price in exchange for the lives of the people as well as the city. He was about to hand it over when they all heard the breaking of metal. They all turned and saw Kagome had broken her sword and took the pieces in her bloodied hand. She then started to walk towards Naraku. "I have inherited this sword from my grandfather, whom inherited it from his father, one of the leaders of Lune. He ranked higher than this man you are trying to get the sword from. Now isn't that generous?" Kagome said.

Naraku smirked ad he watched Kagome drew closer to him. "So now you come to me? Hmm. Impressive. You haven't changed, Kagome. Ok. Your sword instead of his." Kagome said nothing as she stood face to face against Naraku. He took the hilt and hit Kagome's hand which made her drop the other piece. Naraku quickly got hold of her by the face and tried to kiss her. Kagome fought him off. Inuyasha and Miroku tried to help her but when they moved, Naraku gave another signal and his men killed the mother. They froze in place as they watched helplessly. Kagome was on the ground. Naraku then started to kick her. She tried to fight but there wasn't much that she could do. He then lowered himself and tried to strip her, Kagome fought him. He was about to stab her with her own broken sword when a hooded man appeared and whispered to Naraku something. Naraku seemed to stop and smirk. He then got up and said, "We will finish this some other time, my dear. The next time I will make you mine." With that, Naraku and his men disappeared.

Kagome got up and walked towards Miroku and Inuyasha. Both men were looking at her. "Inuyasha, he will use secrets of yours to destroy you. Don't ask me how he found out or how I know, I don't. But I know him. That is his MO. So get up and fight no matter what he says or does. Honor is nothing if people you love are dead." Kagome said before she turned to leave. Inuyasha held her arm and said, "He knows you from before. What are you not telling me?" Silent, hot tears started to fall down Kagome's face without him knowing. She then answered, "That's not surprising. He was the one who killed my brother and everyone I loved before I came here. He was responsible for our village's destruction. He destroyed my life. It's not a surprise he knows me, does it?" She felt Inuyasha's grip on her arm loosen until it was gone. Kagome just started to walk away, back to the Inn. The men just followed her in silence.

Back at the Inn, there were only a handful of people scattered around the grounds running to and fro carrying information. Kagome just headed straight to Sango's room while Inuyasha and Miroku followed her. Kagome then took hold of Sango's arm and started to drag her outside. She then threw Sango's sword in front of her and took a spare sword out and aimed it at her. "Pick up the sword." Kagome said. Miroku tried to intercede. "Stay out of this." Kagome told him. He was about to fight back when Inuyasha stopped him. Both men just watched. Sango didn't want to. She seemed afraid. "I said, pick up the sword." Kagome repeated. When Sango didn't she slashed the sword and almost hit Sango. Sango was stunned. Kagome said nothing as she slashed again but Sango countered it. Kagome then smiled. "Welcome back, Sango." She said.

"Have you gone crazy?" Sango said. "No. You have. What? Are you going back to that room of yours and start crying again?" Sango burst into tears and yelled back, "What do you know? You don't know how I feel! You don't know what it's like!" Kagome closed her eyes and fought off her own tears. "The hell I don't…" She said barely audible but everyone there heard it. Sango seemed to stop.

"You were almost raped by Naraku when you fell all injured and all…feeling vulnerable and everything…trying desperately to fight him but couldn't…" Kagome started. Tears welled up in Sango's eyes. "You say I don't understand…that I don't know…well, guess what? It happened to me too!" It sent shock waves to everyone.

Kagome closed her eyes. "A year ago, back home, Naraku came to town. We kept a close eye on him. He befriended us all. He said he fell in love with me but I didn't love him. I was already engaged and happy. When he found out, he somehow managed to lure me and drug me. He stripped me and tried to do his thing…but I was saved by my fiancé. I was conscious but I couldn't move that much. I tried to help. But I couldn't. I watched as he fatally stabbed him. As re-enforcements came, Naraku left. We were left there. With the little strength he had, he crawled towards me and took off his jacket and covered me. He just smiled. I still couldn't move. He died in my arms that day." Tears started rolling down her eyes. She almost choked with her own words. It felt foreign. But it was the truth.

"Just like you I locked myself in my room. I refused to eat, go out or talk to anyone, including my brother. He was worried about me as he continued to care for me. I kept pushing him away. Then Naraku showed himself again. He asked for my brother's life in exchange for mine and the entire village. My brother didn't hesitate. He killed my brother but still sent men to kill me and burned our village. With the little survivors, I helped them flee to a safer place. Nothing was left. I had a choice to make, die and make their sacrifices worthless or live and honor their memory. I chose to live and fight. Now you have the same choice. You can go back there in the darkness and cry all you want. Then he has won over you. Or you can get up and help us take care of that bastard once and for all. He will still carry out his plan to destroy this city by midnight. Choose, Sango." Kagome said.

Sango closed her eye and tears started falling but she picked up her sword and stood up. "I choose to fight." She said. Kagome just smiled and turned to the others. They saw sadness and so much pain in her eyes. "Kagome." Sango said. "Thank you." Kagome smiled and turned to her before saying, "Hey what are friends for?" "How do you get over it?" Sango asked. "You don't. It's a part of you. You just have to learn how to live with it. Fall in love again. Live your life. That's the only thing you can really do." Kagome answered. Sango just nodded. Kagome then left to clean her own wounds. Inuyasha followed her as Miroku helped Sango.

Kagome opened the faucet and let the running water wash off the blood from her hands. The cold water pricked her skin but she didn't seem to mind. From the mirror, she saw that Inuyasha was there standing behind her. Their eyes met. She gave him a nod as she continued to wash off the blood. Inuyasha started walking towards her. When he was beside her, he took her cold hands and tried them with the towel. He carefully wrapped her wounds with his handkerchief and held her hands tight.

"Is that why you keep on pushing me away?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome said nothing. Inuyasha could tell that she was desperately fighting off her tears. "Were you afraid that if I knew, I would simply run away and leave you?" Kagome looked at him straight in the eyes. Tears were starting to form. "Not exactly…close enough. It just…you don't need to partake in the darkness you need not see. You deserve someone who can love you and not someone damaged like me." Kagome replied. Suddenly, Inuyasha pulled her in an embrace. He held her tight and whispered, "Would you have loved me if things were different?" Kagome said nothing but he felt her tears. "Then tell me that you don't love me." Inuyasha said as he broke away. "I…don't…love…you…" Kagome said. "Liar. I will always love you and I won't leave you. If you still love your fiancé, it's alright. But it won't change the fact that I love you." Inuyasha said. He wasn't always vocal on how he felt but he figured that it was the only way to bring back the woman he loved. "I do love you, Inuyasha. I always have. I have loved you enough to let you go, to spare you from death under Naraku." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha broke from the embrace and held her cheeks with both hands. He bid her to look at him straight in the eyes. "To hell with Naraku. That crazy son of a b&$# isn't about to dictate how our lives are going to turn out. We will get through this. We know how each other feels and that is all that matters." He then seized her lips. It was something he had wanted to do for the longest time. Nothing else mattered at that moment…only each other.

After the latest briefing, as everyone started to leave to take their posts across the city to prevent the catastrophe at midnight, Kagome with Sango started to prepare to leave. Inuyasha called out to Kagome. She turned o him. He threw a sword to her. She caught it and saw that it was his sword. "Think of it as me protecting you. Besides, you can't do swordplay without a sword." Kagome just smiled as she and Sango left. "I take it as you and Kagome have finally hit it." Miroku commented as he and Inuyasha left. Inuyasha said nothing as they just proceeded on their way.

As Inuyasha and Miroku were approaching their destination, Miroku suddenly said, "Somehow, it doesn't feel right." "Yeah. I know what you mean." Sudden the hooded man from before appeared. It was just him. "I hope you had said goodbye to your ladies as it will be the last night they will be in this world." He said. "I'll take care of him. Go Inuyasha." Miroku said as he readied himself. Inuyasha just gave a nod and started to leave. The hooded man tried to go after him. Miroku stopped him and said, "Your opponent is me. Don't think you can leave here alive." The hooded man just smirked and forgot all about Inuyasha as he paid his full attention to Miroku. Inuyasha dashed as fast as he could to where Kagome was. He knew that she was an excellent fighter but still his heart could not settle inside of him. He didn't want to lose her now that he knew that she loved him all along.

Inuyasha didn't know that Kagome and Sango were already engaged in battle against Naraku. Sango was already wounded badly. Kagome took over most of the fight. There was nothing but determination inside of her. Blows were exchanged and Kagome managed to disarm Naraku by sending his sword flying away from him. As Kagome prepared to give the final strike, Naraku quickly produced a gun and shot Kagome near the heart. Kagome was sent flying back. It was the moment Inuyasha came. He stood horrified with what he had seen. Kagome lay there with her eyes closed. Inuyasha then started to attack Naraku with everything he had. As they were fighting, a knife came flying and struck at Naraku's heart.

He was stunned as he fell to the ground. Inuyasha turned to see who threw the knife. He was both shocked and relieved to see that it was Kagome. She staggered towards him. Even Naraku was shocked. Kagome took out a necklace from under her shirt. The bullet had hit her pendant, the pendant given to her by her brother before he was killed. "It's over, Naraku. You are not going to die here tonight. That wound of yours isn't deep enough to kill you but it is deep enough to render you paralyzed. From now on, you won't be able to move or speak. You are going to grow old and live a sad, sorry life. Death is a gift that you clearly do not deserve." Kagome said as she fell into Inuyasha's arms. She had spent all of her strength. Inuyasha just gathered her in his arms. Now, they can really begin a new life but this time, together. He wasn't going to leave her.

THE END

Hehe this fic is actually just to remove this writer's block I have on my other fic. But I do hope you guys like it. It's a one-shot deal. Please do review. Thanks.

Michiko


End file.
